Akatsuki Gods of Sacrifice
by elric0sis
Summary: When foolish mortals get over their heads and insult one of the gods, how will they be punished? No one said all songs were joyous. Rated for Blood/Gore.
1. Gods and Godess

AU: Ok, this is a quick story that I thought of while listening to "Alice of Human Sacrifice". Hope you like it.  
I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY VOCALOID SONGS!!!  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the time of ancient magic and spells is where this story starts. The Eleven Gods of the Arts ruled over every power in the land and punished whoever dared to defy them. In this unhappy world of theirs, there was chaos, destruction and hatred throughtout the land until the Gods came. Now they pratically controled the fates of the meer mortals under them. These Gods called themselves the Akatsuki.

Tobi: The God of Happiness and joy. Tobi brought all of the good things to the land from his naturally happy nature. His bright orange mask was like the orange rays of the sun upon his face, gracing the land with his cheefulness.

Madara: The God of the Law and Justice and Tobi's twin brother. Madara brought all of the rules and laws to the land, for which without they would be lost. His one red eye of Sharingan was said to watch closely over offending villagers and make sure everyone abided by his rules.

Zetsu: The God of the Plants and Nature. Zetsu brought the fresh green grass and lucious flowers to the land, making it healthier for the villagers. His split personality was the sorce of his designs of plant, one side dark and the other light. Sunflowers, Daisies and Merrygolds were created by this light side while Poison Ivy, Lilies, and Venus Flytraps were created by the dark.

Hidan: The God of Death and Destruction. Hidan had brought the balance to the land, for without death the world would rot. He trained the villagers to fear him, to survive and be tought, and to put them in their place as mere mortals.

Kakuzu: The God of Souls and Everything Immortal. Kakuzu had brought sanctuary to the living from his job. Kakuzu delivered the souls of thee dead to the underworld and escorts them to their final judgement. Without this important job, the dead would wander the Earth for eternity as lost spirits.

Sasori: The God of Time. Sasori brought age and time to the land. It is said that the hourglass that keeps the Sands of Time was red and made from the blood of the past keepers of the glass.

Deidara: The God of Flight. Deidara brought the wonders of the sky to the land, exciting mortals to learn about the skies and above. Deidara would fly above the villagers on his legendary creatures of clay, striking wonder into the villagers hearts and minds.

Kisame: The God of Water and Swordsmanship. Kisame brought the fresh drinking water to the land and the art of dueling amongst enemies. With his big sword Samehada, he cut down the offending villages and rain supreme in the heat of battle. Before every duel, the duelers would each pray to Kisame for victory in their battle and strength to win. The fresh rivers and streams that came were rewarding to the villagers. If Kisame was mad, there would be a drought, and if he was forgiving there would be plenty of rainfall and springs.

Itachi: The God of Fire and Music. Itachi brought the wonderous fire element to the land as well as the art of singing. With his melodious voice, he could charm any listener at to his will. Villagers have said that his voice is as soft as angel wings and his tunes are as smooth as the petals of the black rose. When Itachi is angry or vicious, the black flames, hotter than the sun, are said to emerge and strike down his enemies.

Konan: The Goddes of the Hearth and Dancing. Konan brought womanhood and the art of physical grace to the land. Konan is the motherly figure to all of the gods, seeing Deidara, Tobi, Hidan and Itachi as pratically her own children. She humors foolish mortal men into her charm then strikes them down by her fierce wrath. Her dancing and grace is as delicate as a fairy in the moonlight meadows, always in perfect harmony to the music. Konan also watches over the women of the land, of their crafts and skills.

Pein: The God of Gods. Pein brought leadership to the land along with the gods in turn for worship. Many temples were built in his honor and glory and everyday a monk will watch over the temple he resides in and catering to the daily cleaning of his shrine. Pein keeps the balance of power and dictatorship and seperate lengths and is a kind ruler, but has no room for mistakes.

Yes all of the Gods were famouse and widely praised everyday. But some foolish mortals must learn their lesson sooner or later.....

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: Next chapter will be up soon! Don't worry!!!!!


	2. Punishment

AU: Here's chapter 2! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR VOCALOID!!!!!!!!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Down in the little village were five friends. All of these friends were about 21 to 23 years old and were trouble makers. There was Shounen, Jushi, Meako, and Kuro and Kiro the twins. These five friends would bring terror to the villagers, causing panic from their 'jokes' and their mean pranks. They would slay horses and lay the body parts through out the owner's hoom, set fire to the various fields and meadows to see the villagers put them out, and kill and skin the local pets to make new clothing.

One day though, they went to far. They were not pranksters alone, they were also preformers. They would sing and dance to earn money here and there. They would boast of their skills in destruction at times, and at others of their singing skills. And then it happened. Shounen shouted to the villagers, "We are Joukoro, the BEST singers in this world! We are even better than the god Itachi himself!" At that remark the villagers visibly paled. No one compared themselves to a god, and definatly not about being better than one. The gods could be very unforgiving.

It just so happens that Itachi was listening to this little boast and grew annoyed. How could mere mortals ever compare to his singing? They should be grateful, for if it wasn't for him, they wouldn't even know what music was. He decided to see for himself what they truly desired and went down to the village from his temple disguised as a woman. The other gods grew interested in what he would do and stayed sround to watch. As the group Joukoro was singing, Itachi stopped around the front and listened to their songs. When they finished, 'she' walked up to them and said with 'her' beautiful voice, "You are very good, but you should not compare yourselves with the gods. If you pray and confess your foolishness I guarentee you that you will be forgiven."

The group looked at Itachi in disbelief. "There is no way in **HELL** that we will confess any foolishness!" Kuro said. "If Itachi fears our great alent, ten he should come down off his mighty perch and say so himself!" Kiro finished with a smug smile. That just made Itachi pissed. "**HE HAS COME!"** He yelled as black flames engulfed his disguise and his real form appeared. The villagers instantly went onto their hands and knees at the appearence of the God, but the Joukoro didn't. They shook a little but stayed strong and looked Itachi straight into those red eyes of his. Meako went up and said, "Well Itachi-**chan**. If you think you are so great, what will you do now?" She said in a mocking tone. The other Gods were trying not to just bash their faces in at the insolence of the villagers. Jushi looked at the other girl and smiled, looking back at Itachi. "Yes, what shall you do now oh great one?" When those words left her mouth she instantly regretted it.

Itachi's face held a cold, evil looking smile and a flash of revenge in his eyes. The air around the village grew cold and thick, signally the killer aura coming from the God. "This is what I shall do." Itachi said in his smooth voice. "I shall make you pay." With that his eyes started spinning as did the aura around him. Then he started chanting the curse of the Alices.

"_In some place, was a dream,  
Who dreamed it, was unkown Such a truly tiny dream it was."_

The group looked at Itachi in curiousity for they didn't know what he was talking about exactly. A dream?

_The little dream thought,  
'I don't want to be vanishing like this,  
How do I get People to watch me'  
The Little dream thought and thought,  
And came up with something._

The aura started to surround the group and the villagers watched in awe at the powers of the God.

_'If I get people to stray into me,  
and let them make the world!'_

Itachi stopped for a minute to pick out the first sacrifice. His eyes landed on Meako, the short, brown haired Meako. "It is your time." He simply said. The other Gods knew what he was going to do and decided that it was fair. After all, they needed a punishment.

_"The first Alice was a woman of the Spade,  
Who couragisly held a sword in her hand."_

Meako was lifted into the air and a katana appeared in her right hand along witht he symbol of a red spade on the back of her hand. Her eyes were suddenly turned red and a sadistic smile played onto her lips.

"_Chopped down anything in her way of making a red path for herself."_

Meako started to randomly kill the villagers around her, smiling bigger and bigger everytime.

"_That Alice was brought deep into the forest,  
locked in as the sinner,  
In addition to the way of the forest,  
her life was unknown."_

Suddenly branches shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Meako, stopping her slaughter. They locked her in so tight that she couldn't even breathe. All that was showing was one of her eyes and her right hand with the symbol, reaching out to her friends for help. She was quickly dragged under ground and never seen again. Her friend's eyes were huge and watering. Just like that one of their friends were gone. Shounen was so mad that he picked up the katana and rushed towards Itachi, fully prepared to kill him. Itachi smile again and started singing,

_"The second Alice was a man of the Diamond,  
He tamely sang a song in Wonderland,  
To fill all kinds of sound,  
And produced a crazy world."_

Shounen stopped and dropped the sword, his eyes turning a blue color other than his regular brown. His bright blue hair seemed to shine as a blue diamond appeared on the back of his left hand. He smiled and started singing horrible notes and off-key tunes, making everyone cringe. Shounen drew a blue flower out of no where and smelled it as he sang.

"_That Alice had Rose Flowers,  
And a cross-eyed man shot at him."_

Suddenly Shounen pulled out a gun and held it to his head. With a smile he pulled the trigger and he was no more.

"_He came out as the bright red flower bloom,  
Everyone loved him, and to be dying."_

The blue rose layed by his head and the blood collected on it, turning it a brilliant red color. Jushi and the twins looked at him in shock, then at Itachi. Itachi's smile became even more cruel and his Sharingan eyes locked onto Jushi, finding the third Alice.

"_The third Alice was a child of the Clover,  
She had a beautiful figure in wonderland,  
For many people to delude,  
A strange country was created."_

Jushi's eyes turned red and a sadistic smile graced her lips. Her outfit turned into a lucious, green dress and a crown formed on the top of her head. A small, green clover appeared on her chest as she charmed many of the male villagers.

"_That Alice was the Queen, She posses the dream of distortion,  
She traveled to the country in a rotten Body."_

Suddenly Jushi's body started to turn black and dead looking. She started to freak out and her body was starting to look like something out of a nightmare. Before it got to graphic for the younger villagers, Itachi blew his black flames and burned her corpse. The twins were shocked and disgusted by the gruesome punishment of the God and tried to beg for forgivness, but to no avail. Itachi's Sharingan hypnotized them and they were soon under his melodious spell.

"_The fourth Alice were Twins of the Heart,  
Bringing their curiousity to Wonderland,  
Making a door to All kinds of bogus."_

The twin's eyes turned red and they clasped eachother's hand, half of a heart forming on each one. Their brown hair turned neon yellow and a smile formed on both of their faces.

"_Big Sister is tough,"_ Kiro sang looking at her brother.

_"little brother intelligent,"_ Kuro sang looking at his sister. 'They obviously care for eachother.' Itachi thought to himself, 'I guess I could let them go with a minimal punishment.'

_"They were near to the first alice,  
But their dream has yet to awaken."_ The two twins fell into a never ending sleep, still holding the other's hand. Itachi sighed as his Sharingan deactivated leaving him a little weak. The other gods stepped forward and helped him walk, turning to leave.

One of the villagers called out to Sasori. "PLEASE! Sasori-sama! Please, turn back time and bring me my daughter back!" The mother of Jushi said. He shook his head and started to walk off. "PLEASE! God of Death! God of Souls! Bring back my child!" the woman called again. The Akatsuki kept on walking, Kakuzu calling back, "It was their fault. They shouldn't have disregarded the Gods." And with that they left.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: This was kind of a mystery story. I really don't know what else to do with these caracters now. If you have any ideas about what I could do with them, don't be afrid to message me or comment giving me ideas on what to do! Arrigato!


End file.
